A conventional magnetic filter is used to filter magnetic impurities in the medium. The magnetic impurities include iron filings. Specifically, the magnetic filter mainly includes a magnetic bar having magnetism. When in use, the magnetic bar is able to adsorb magnetic impurities in the medium, thereby effectively reducing the magnetic impurities in the medium to achieve the purpose of purifying the medium and alleviating the adverse effects caused by the magnetic impurities in the medium on the production quality and production efficiency of the products.
However, since the magnetic bar as a whole has magnetism, it needs to power off the filter when the user wants to clean the magnetic impurities adsorbed on the magnetic bar. Therefore, the working efficiency of the magnetic filter is reduced.